The invention relates to improvements in apparatus for transmitting torque, and more particularly to torque transmitting apparatus which utilize fluid-operated-clutches, such as hydrokinetic torque converters.
A hydrokinetic torque converter comprises a rotary housing which is connectable with the output component of a prime mover (e.g., with the camshaft or crankshaft of a combustion engine in a motor vehicle), at least one pump which is driven by the housing, and a turbine which is installed in the housing and receives torque from the pump to transmit torque to an output element, e.g., to a hub which drives the input element of a driven unit such as the input shaft of a variable-speed transmission in the power train between the torque converter and one or more wheels of a motor vehicle. The torque converter can further comprise at least one stator which is installed in the housing between the at least one pump and the turbine. It is also known to provide such torque transmitting apparatus with at least one damper which is installed in a power flow between the housing and the output element of the torque converter. The damper or dampers serve to absorb vibrations of torque which is being transmitted from the housing to the output element of the torque converter.
Torque transmitting apparatus of the above outlined character are disclosed, for example, in published German patent application No. 42 13 341, in German patent application No. 43 33 562.4 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,947. The disclosure of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,947, as well as the disclosures of the German patent applications and/or the corresponding applications and/or patents in countries other than Federal Republic Germany, are incorporated herein by reference.